Mace Remake
= STORY = In the 12th century, a collection of nations called the Covenant of Seven send their best warriors to kill Asmodeus, a practitioner of the dark arts who wields the fabled Mace of Tanis. The Mace is imbued with necropotic energy, offering those who wield it a tantalizing promise of ever-lasting life and unbridled power. Leaders from the East sense that Asmodeus is plotting and send their own warriors to eliminate him before it is too late.2 = CHARACTERS = Italic denotes a new character, created exclusively for the remake. PLAYABLE * Al' Rashid: The master assassin of the Desert Wind, hired by one of the Seven to bring back the Mace of Tanis. He is armed with twin scimitars, said to be forged by the very desert wind itself. * Boris the Slayer: The barbabian of the kingdom who seek them the ancient power by Asmodeus. He is armed with the greatsword. * Executioner: The poster boy of the remake. A freelance torturer who seeks the ultimate power for himself, and a new weapon to inflict pain with. He is armed with a large executioner's axe. His "Axe Hook" attack was nominated for The Golden Bondage Award in Nintendo Power Awards '97.4 * Koyasha: A young female ninja seeking to kill Asmodeus and test her skills as a master of the art of ninjutsu. She is armed with two straight knives. * Lord Deimos: Hundreds of years old, in the Lands of Hell the Red Spiked Devil Knight Lord Deimos rules his people with an iron fist. A member of the Covenant of Seven, he seeks to usurp power to expand his kingdom. He is armed with a large, two-handed Flamberge sword with a fiery blade. * Mordos Kull: A legendary mercenary who spent his orphaned youth thinking of revenge against the Seven for killing his family. He is armed with a morning star flail and shield. * Namira: The lost princess of Tulwara turned vengeful harem girl, Namira mastered the deadly art of scimitar fighting from a court eunuch. She is armed with a single scimitar. * Ragnar Bloodaxe: The Viking Prince of Torsgard, his village was destroyed by the power-hungry Deimos. He seeks revenge and hopes the Mace can restore his beloved land. He is armed with two single-handled axes, one in each hand. * Takeshi Tsunami: A noble samurai and son of the Japanese emperor, Takeshi has been trusted to prevent the evil power of the Seven from spreading to Japan. He also seeks his lost brother Ichiro. He is armed with a long sword. * Taria de Castillo: An evil sorceress and the daughter of one of the Covenant of Seven. She aspires to become a demoness and conquer hell itself. She is armed with a straight sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. * Valerie Goldberg: The elf witch of the Europe. She is armed the staff mage. * Xiao Long: Disowned and blinded by his father, Xiao was raised by monks and taught to master the Spirit Sense. He vows to destroy evil in all forms, beginning with the Mace. He is armed with a bo staff. UNLOCKABLE * Hell Knight: '''A minor demon sent to kill Asmodeus and return the Mace of Tanis back to Hell. He is armed with two hellish axes. * '''Sir Dregan: '''An undead Crusader and member of the Covenant of Seven, he has turned his back on Asmodeus to learn the whereabouts of his lost soul. He is armed with a straight sword and a shield. HIDDEN * '''Grendal: A tormented soul trapped in the body of an obsidian gargoyle, Grendal is forced to do the bidding of Asmodeus. He is the twin brother of Taria, who his father believed was the demonic offering he was supposed to offer to maintain his grip on Iberia. He is armed with a stone-clad war hammer. * Ichiro Tsunami: A corrupted samurai looking to take his father's throne in Japan and destroy his brother Takeshi. Like his brother, he is armed with a long samurai sword. * Ned the Janitor: A skin changed of Xiao Long to look like a Janitor. He replaces Xiao Long on the character select screen through a cheat code. He is armed with a push broom. * Pojo: The Fighting Chicken, transformed by Countess Taria into something more than human, a force powerful enough to rend the very cosmos in her powerful beak. Pojo wages a never-ending battle for truth, justice, and the feathered way. * Spanky: A dummy used for practice. Spanky can only be accessed in the practice menu. * Warmech: Gar Gunderson, master craftsman of the dwarves, pilots a mighty machine built to fight for his people against the tyrannical rule of Lord Deimos. His name in the life bar appears as Gar. FINAL BOSS * Asmodeus: Only playable through a cheat cartridge. He is the final boss which other characters must defeat, in order to claim the Mace of Tanis. = NOTES TO TAKE = * It is mixed to the most game between Mace: The Dark Age (original) and the Mortal Kombat reboot. * The extended to the gameplay with presuming on the Injustice, which is including Gear System, Meter-Burns and also Character Traits. * As for the Mortal Kombat, the Mace Remake will presuming fatalities, the Executions. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games